


Ahaha

by Dreamies_97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamies_97/pseuds/Dreamies_97





	Ahaha

A place where I can simp over 2 dimensional men.


End file.
